


The Great Street of the City

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Extras, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherever Mary is, none of it is real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Street of the City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Butterfly_Beat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_Beat/gifts).



It takes a while before Mary figures out that this endless replay of happy moments, with her parents, her husband, her friends, her children...

None of it is real.

Each moment was real when it happened, of course. But that was then, and this is now. Mom and Dad are dead. John and Dean and Sammy...what has happened to them? Dean and Sammy got out of the house, Mary's sure; she heard John tell Dean to take Sammy and run. And she did warn John, her last words, "Watch out for Sammy," both for what's after him and for what he might become now that a demon has done heaven knows what to him. But she isn't sure John got out.

Mary figures out how to control the shift from one memory to another. It takes quite a while. 'Go find a road, or a picture of a road, or a toy road' is not exactly intuitive. But once she has the hang of that, she can go anywhere she likes, as long as it's inside her head.

What did Dean Van Halen know that he wasn't telling? That's a key question, one Mary ponders as she replays her every interaction with him in 1973. She can watch from different angles—

_"Sammy, wherever you are, Mom is a **babe**. I am going to hell. Again."_

And the face, his face is the same as the young man she met in the house she was haunting, only a little older—Dean's her son. Oh God. Dean is her _son_ , and he warned her, he _time traveled_ just to warn her and she _forgot_ —

But he made it. He's maybe thirty in 1973. He made it, and Sammy—must have made it? Dean doesn't look sad when thinking of him, so he's probably alive in 2009, or whenever exactly Dean traveled from.

That doesn't answer anything about John. And Dean is a hunter—how did that happen?

The very worst thing, Mary told him. No wonder he was crying.

Nothing Mary can do about that from here. Back to the original problem: get out of 'here'. If that means she's a ghost again, so be it. She's been a ghost before. It's not so bad.

She's lucky enough to feel it when some damn fool idiot sells their soul to a demon to wrench heaven open long enough to free one particular soul. She's lucky enough to be _almost there_ when the rip opens, close enough to dive through before it closes.

When Mary comes back to herself, she's disembodied again, on the side of a highway in the middle of nowhere in particular. She hops a ride with a passing car, and on the way discovers that it's early May 2007. Sammy's just turned twenty-four.

So. To-do list (and Mary longs for the days when that list read 'clean kitchen, clean bedroom, make dinner, keep children amused in the meantime'): find her children. She'll worry about the rest later.

**Author's Note:**

> Image credit SuperWiki.


End file.
